EP236
}} Rage of Innocence (Japanese: あかいギャラドスのいかり！ Red Gyarados's Anger!) is the 236th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 14, 2002 and in the United States on February 22, 2003. Blurb Before they can oppose Team Rocket's evil plan to gain control of the Pokémon of the world, Ash and friends must escape from a Team Rocket holding pen. With their Pokémon rendered unable to fight by a sinister Team Rocket technology, this would be an impossible task—impossible that is if Jessie and James had not been fortuitously chosen to watch over them. When, sure enough, Jessie and James slip up, Ash and friends jump on the opportunity to escape. Together with Lance and his Dragonite, they must not only stop Team Rocket from perfecting their Pokémon Evolution Inducement machine, but also somehow quell the rage of the red Gyarados, as it threatens to destroy a nearby town. Plot After capturing the Red Gyarados, and his cohorts travel back to Mahogany Town to continue their studies on the , so they can perfect their Evolution Inducement Ray. Lance, disguised as a Team Rocket member, stops following the others and makes a call to Officer Jenny in Mahogany Town to inform her of Team Rocket's hideout. After the call ends, Lance heads back to the Lake of Rage. After being captured by Tyson, yells to be let out of the cell, and Jessie and James say that they're in charge of guarding the door. Finally, and wake up, but when Ash asks if Pikachu could break down the cell with a , Ash finds that he's still too weak to do any damage. With Pikachu now awake, Jessie and James say that they are now going to take him to the boss. Ash, , and hold their ground, but Jessie sends out with a to break them up. Jessie tries to unlock Pikachu's restraint, but accidentally unlocks all of their restraints, allowing Ash to send out with a . After the smoke clears, Jessie, James, Arbok, and find that they have been put into the restraints. Now feeling better, joins Jessie and James on the chase for the twerps. Arbok uses a Poison Sting to stop them and then Jessie orders Arbok to them, but Arbok is blown away by Lance's Dragonite's . Arbok tries to use , but Dragonite's sends them blasting off. Lance tells the kids that the Evolution Inducement Ray has to be destroyed, so he hits it with Dragonite's . Immediately afterward, Lance and the others get in the car and drive to Mahogany Town. Tyson receives a call from Jessie and James telling him that the machine had been destroyed. Jessie and James order a 50-man backup, but Tyson hangs up on them. While transporting the Gyarados via helicopter, the Evolution Inducement Ray wears off on the Gyarados, causing it to thrash around and making the helicopters crash into the water. The Gyarados swims away, and while driving beside the water, Ash spots it. Ash gets out to possibly calm the Gyarados, but Gyarados shoots a at him. Lance orders Dragonite to calm the Gyarados, but Tyson pulls up and orders his men to follow the Gyarados while he stays behind. Ash, Misty, and Brock run after the Gyarados despite Lance's orders. Tyson challenges Lance to a battle, but Lance easily defeats Tyson's two with his Dragonite. Officer Jenny comes and arrests Tyson for violating conservation laws. Once again, Team Rocket captures Gyarados with a net and shocks it into submission. They pull it out of the river, but Ash sends out with a to cut the net. A grunt tries to catch the kids with a net, but Gyarados' Hyper Beam blows the grunts away. Ash tells Gyarados to go back to the river, but Jessie and James show up in the Meowth Balloon and catch Gyarados with another net. Ash jumps and grabs onto the net to save the Gyarados, but Meowth tries to shake him off unsuccessfully. Gyarados uses Thrash again and breaks the net free from the balloon. Gyarados continues down the river, but Team Rocket say they will catch Pikachu anyway. However, Pikachu easily defeats Arbok and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a . The trio continues following the Gyarados who is using Hyper Beam along the river side. Because Gyarados is heading straight for the center of town, Ash needs to do something quick. Ash tries to talk the Gyarados into becoming calm, but Gyarados tries to attack them with Hyper Beam. An old man appears and orders his to use , stopping Gyarados from going any further. He tells them that Pokémon and humans are not meant to be friends, and it's putting them in danger, but Gyarados turns away and goes into the opposite direction; Ash and follow. Down the river, Lance's Dragonite is trying to fight the Gyarados. Eventually, with Thunder Wave, Twister and Hyper Beam, Gyarados faints, and Lance captures it with a Poké Ball. Team Rocket is sent to jail, and Lance flies off on his Dragonite, with the trio waving goodbye. Major events * and meet Pryce. * Lance the Red Gyarados. Debuts Humans * Pryce Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Lance * * Professor Sebastian * Pryce * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lance's; Red Gyarados; new) * ( 's; ×2) * (Pryce's) Trivia * Because of the circumstances, does not flirt with the Officer Jenny that appears in this episode. * Jessie references and the . However, Tree Man is not a superhero. * The English title of this episode is a reference to the 1993 film . * Music from Pikachu's Vacation, Mewtwo Strikes Back, and The Power of One can be heard in this episode. Errors * Right before the Red Gyarados blows away the s, 's "z" markings are missing. * In the dub, Fearow's is called . Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=פעולה משולבת |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Gyrados को बचना है! }} 236 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Armes Garados! es:EP238 fr:EP236 ja:無印編第236話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第237集